Awakened
by Twicebitten
Summary: As our tongues caressed my world was set on fire. This was exactly what I had needed my entire life without even knowing it.- Edward/Bella one-shot. all human.


**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!**

* * *

_A girl's entitled to flaunt  
To get what she wants  
Can't say that it's wrong  
No baby  
A man's not a boy can't you see  
We're pulling the strings  
We're taking the lead_

**EPOV:**

I had never seen something so beautiful. She spun and twirled around the dance floor without a care in the world. I didn't know if it was apart of her nature or if it was the four Cosmo's she had earlier but I didn't care. Drunk or sober, she was breathtaking.

Her long brown hair that curled softly at the ends swirled around her face as she moved in time with the music. Her black dress flowed down to just above her thighs, exposing enough skin to drive me wild.

His was probably one of the first things that attracted me to her. Every other girl was dressed in something colorful or gaudy, thinking that their little red dress would get them noticed, but not her. Her simple black dress was the sexiest one in the room. It was understated and fit her perfectly.

The music pounded around us loudly to whatever song was most popular at the moment as colored lights danced everywhere. People were crammed onto the dance floor around this angel and what appeared to be her friends.

"Dude," my best friend called loudly over the music, "You've been staring at the same girl for almost and hour. I think it's time you make your move."

"Not all of us can just pick up random girls every night, Emmett," I quipped back at him.

"How about one girl, once a year?" he asked. I balled my fist to hit him but Jasper cupped his arm around my shoulder.

"Edward, you really need to get over there and talk to her. I know you," he continued, "If you don't you'll just sit around pouting for days."

"I do not pout!" I responded quickly.

"Oh please!" Emmett said while rolling his eyes. I just glared at him. "Well while you sit here just staring at her, I think I'll go see about her friend."

"Which one?" Jasper asked sounding worried.

"The blonde one," Emmett answered. "Why?" he asked as Jasper looked relieved.

"Oh, no reason. I just thought about seeing about the shorter one."

Emmett laughed loudly. "Well let's go!" he called over his shoulder as he and Jasper made their way toward the girls on the dance floor.

_Pull it together Cullen,_ I scolded myself. _She is just a girl. Another human being. Although she looks more like a heavenly being. Just go out there and dance with her!_

I downed the rest of my drink in one gulp in preparation of the task ahead. I took a deep breath and spun around in my seat, only to be met with big beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey," she said. I looked around to see if she was talking to anyone else which made her giggle. It was the single most beautiful sound I had ever heard. "I'm talking to you silly."

"Hey," I finally responded lamely.

"I noticed you watching me earlier," she began as I froze.

_She saw you staring at her! She'll think you're some sick freak or something!_

"And since it looked like you would never come over to me I wanted to see if you wanted to dance," she finished.

_Oh!_

"I'd love to!" I responded quickly.

An electric charge shot through my hand as she grabbed hold of it and led me to the dance floor.

Truth be told, I didn't dance that often. I actually never danced but anything this woman asked of me would be done without complaint.

She pulled my close to her body as the next song began. Our hips swayed together perfectly as we began dancing. I thought I would explode from the sheer proximity of her body, so warm and inviting against mine.

She placed her hands on my chest and pulled them down as she lowered her body in time with the music. She was the most sensual creature in existence. She created a delicious friction as she moved herself back up my body. I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped my lips.

A wicked smile crossed her face at my reaction. She turned around in my arms so that her back was to my chest and rocked her body against mine. My body reacted instantly to her.

I pulled her tightly to me, no longer able to resist her, and turned her face toward mine. I captured her lips in a passionate embrace. Her small hands went to my hair and fisted some of it. My hand trailed across her stomach as we explored each other's mouths.

As our tongues caressed my world was set on fire. This was exactly what I had needed my entire life without even knowing it. It didn't matter that I didn't know her or even her name. I knew that I would need her; need this as long as I lived. She awakened something in me that I hadn't even known existed.

She pulled back to acquire the air she desperately needed and I took that opportunity to lavish her neck with kisses. I trailed kisses up and down her neck and jaw line, inhaling her heavenly scent. Even after dancing a good portion of the night her scent still resembled flowers.

She quickly turned around in my arms and hitched her right leg over my own. I grabbed the back of her legs and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist, eliciting a groan from me. The feeling of her pressed against me was divine.

She swallowed my groan as our lips met in another embrace. Her mouth molded around mine in perfect sync. Her hands tangled in my hair once again and she even scratched lightly. That was nearly my undoing.

"Let's take this somewhere more private," she suggested breathlessly, reading my mind. All I could do was nod.

Still holding her to me, I began making my way out of the crowd and up the stairs of the club to the second level. There were booths and more private areas available.

This was no easy task considering the way she was moving herself against me and kissing the exact right spots on my neck. I even tripped a few time up the stairs.

I finally found a large, blood red well padded lounge chair. I sat us down and her lips were instantly on mine again. She threw one leg over both of mine so that she was straddling my lap. She kissed me furiously, passionately until my head was spinning from enjoyment.

As if on their own accord her hips began rocking against my own, increasing my desire for this unknown beauty.

"Wait," I called out breathlessly. The gentleman in me screamed that this was very wrong but my desire crushed that small voice. "I don't even know your name."

"Bella," she said with a smile as she extended her hand.

I took it into my own as I replied, "Edward." She smiled a breathtaking smile before our lips met again, leading my life down a new road.

_And when you're sure  
You'll never let her play you again  
She'll put on your favorite smile  
Unplug the phone to get you alone, dirty dance  
Her hips will send you into a trance_

* * *

**a/n: My first one-shot! I just wanted to writes something quick before I began on the sequel to my other story. I left the ending up to you guys. **

**The inspiration to this story came from the song _Red Dress _by the Sugababes. I kind of wanted a less shy more take charge Bella.**

**Review and let me know what you think, please!**


End file.
